Marvel
by purple devil 87
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots (if you can call them that) from various characters pov. The shots are all set in the future so the kids are in middle school. There is some fluff and shipping as well as some gay themes and by the way it touches on ideas of self harm and suicide so be warned. Also jack x auggie
1. August

I don't know who said it to me. Maybe it was Via or Mr. Browne, or Summer. But someone once told me,...someone told me that quote "Everything you have ever wanted is on the other side of fear." At first glance those words looked like another crappy old precept or something. But after a bit I realized those words were made for me. Up until a certain point my life was all fear. Fear of what people would say, fear of what people would do, fear of how I looked.  
My name is Auggie or you can call me August. It doesn't really matter. What matters is the next party of my story. What comes after bullies and astronaut helmets, after nature reserves with movie nights, and after graduating fifth grade and then middle school. What happens next?


	2. Jack will

Auggie. He's been more than just a friend to me. He was there when Julian abandoned the friendship I had with him. At that point Auggie was my only friend. He stuck through and even found it in himself to accept my apologies for all the times we've fallen out. Hell he's done more for me than I would have expected someone like him to do.  
Back then I was bullied. So was Auggie. I think it was a bit too obvious back then that we were gay. Maybe we should have hid it better. Maybe then the bullying wouldn't have started up again.

I remember this one particular moment very clearly. I don't know why I just do. I remember it was just me and Auggie walking over to his house after school. I remember we stopped at the ice cream parlour across from our middle school. Somehow Julian wound up sitting at the table across from us. I pretended to ignore it and focus on my scoop of ice cream melting in its paper container. "Oh! Hey the freak and his boyfriend decided to go out for a date!" 'God damn it Julian! Why the hell did you have to say that.' I thought. I remember Auggie looked up. A mix of fear and shame was evident in his face. It felt like every person who went to our middle school who was at the parlour then was shooting us negative glances. Each stare like a laser frying us to pieces. "Auggie… um lets go." Auggie had been feeling down in the dumps back then and I remember the things he would do to relieve the pain of the bullying. Cut scars and deep bloody clawing scratch marks covered his arms and it wasn't something to be proud about. In that instance Auggie looked like he was at his breaking point. Sooner or later he would be bound to do something stupid that was much worse than the cutting and scratching and I didn't want it to be now. I could see the tears welling in his eyes. "What? is wittle Auggie gonna cry?" "Shut up Julian!" anger boiled in me. "Ohhh! Got a fiesty one there!" "Will you shut the hell up! Just because were gay it doesn't mean you need to bully us and ruin our lives. If you don't like that were gay then don't associate yourselves with us or even talk to us."Quickly before Julian could say something I grabbed Auggies hand and stormed out of the parlour with him.  
I remember later at Auggie's house we were playing some video game in his room and Auggie set down his controller and put his arm around me. He looked deep into my eyes and said one thing in a meek and quiet voice. "Thanks for handling Julian." "Oh. ...Your welcome. He's such a jerk isn't he." "Yeah he is. Wish he wouldn't say things like that." I don't know what it was at that moment, maybe it was the look of utter despair on Auggie's face or the fact everything had been building up to this but I kissed him. In that moment it somehow just felt right.


	3. Julian

Kandydoll just as you requested I wrote a chapter on Julian although it is a bit dark. Hope you like it.

* * *

Nobody ever liked me. I can't blame them though. I mean who ever feels sorry for the bully? I always picked on the kids who were weak or helpless. It sounds sick saying this but,...I Found it made me feel better when I bullied others. Around seventh grade my parents divorced and I lived with my dad. It was hard to cope with and seeing others suffer as I bullied them, yet in a sick and twisted way felt kinda good. The pain from the divorce had made me delusional.  
I wasn't angry anymore, I was hostile. I wasn't sad, I was depressed. I only feel happiness when others were hurting. It got to the point where I craved to see others in pain just so I could feel happy enough to seem normal. It was like a voice in my head drove me on saying, I needed these things to function. But after a while there's a point at which you realize your actions are practically hurting others. So you turn to hurting yourself to satisfy your needs. But...then after a bit you can't do even that anymore. You've gone so far down the rabbit hole so you just say "Stop. What the hell am I doing?".  
I was at that point of saying stop. But I realized I couldn't. I was practically at my last resort. ...I-im sorry. I can't even say the word. All I knew was that I had a death wish.  
My parents figured out after a bit that I had a problem and well…. what they did helped somewhat. Im better now but, I realize that when I grow up I will look back and see that most of my childhood was robbed from me. There will be very few moments where I can say "I was a normal kid."  
I guess this is why I bullied August and jack and all those countless other kids. I wish I could apologize but nobody would really ever accept it because well to be honest I still bully people. I guess I still have a hint of that guilty impulse to hurt others and find comfort in there pain. Although when that side of me comes out I feel bad. You can't cure yourself of your inner demons. I guess you can only learn to suppress them.


	4. Nate Pullman

Life is like a solar system. Auggie is the sun. Everyone who knows Auggie is a planet orbiting around him. Daisy is like pluto. She's small but still keeps orbiting round and round and round. Jack will is earth. He is the closest planet to Auggie. In this universe nothing ever changes. In this universe nothing ever stops, nothing ever speeds up, nothing ever slows down. Everything stays the same. A perfect harmony going round and round Auggie.  
But it can't always be that way. You have to remember that there will always be that day when Auggie is gone. That day will be like a giant supernova rippling across Auggie's universe. Auggie won't be there anymore to shine light on his universe like the sun. Its sad when the universe stops. But it can't always be so sad. At some point in the years and years to come Auggie will be forgotten. Its ok though. A supernova at some point always becomes a black hole and sucks in everything around it. Slowly it erases every memory of Auggie the sun.  
Maybe in a alternate reality Via would have been the kid to end up with the deformity and the universe would have centered around her. But that's not how it happened. Auggie won the genetic lottery. It's just how it had to be. You can't go back now and replace the sun.


End file.
